I Carry Your Heart
by neuroticris
Summary: M/L just a short, sweet love story Post Graduation


**Title:** I Carry Your Heart  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Disclaimer:** Roswell and it's characters are not mine. The poem is by E.E. Cummings.  
**Summary:** M/L just a short, sweet love story

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling) i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

_-- e.e. cummings_

He sat on the steps watching his friends…his family, pass the time with a laugh and a smile. He felt too nervous, too excited to join them. Anticipation hummed with every beat of his heart. Energy rolling gently beneath his skin.

He turned his face up to the sun and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth seep through his skin, but the sense of peace he was hoping for didn't come.

He wiped his damp palms along his trousers, as he thought about what was to come. He thought about joining his family, sharing a laugh to help ease the nervous excitement he felt within, but years of solitude were too ingrained in his blood and he remained where he was, content to just watch.

Oh if his parents only knew.

At nineteen, they would say that he was too young. 'Go experience life,' he knew they would say, but he knew that the timing was right. This was meant to be.

He closed his eyes and a contented smile appeared on his soft lips. Through the darkness of his lids he saw her. A sway of dark hair…a welcoming smile…excitement in her eyes. Love and affection for him and him alone.

As always he felt a swell in his heart at the thought of her.

Though they'd only been apart for an hour, he longed to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin as his fingers traced the curve of her body. To press his lips against hers and feel her breath mingle with his own.

He felt no fear as others in his position had felt before him, only eagerness at being reunited with his lover again.

_Patience,_ he told himself. _All in good time._

* * *

She stared at the mirror, her hand gently resting on her stomach as she thought of him. Her eyes drifted closed as she pictured his welcoming arms and the secret smile he held only for her.

Her beloved, strong and brave was waiting just outside those doors.

She looked down at the table at the simple pieces of jewelry that her sister-in-law to be had so kindly given her for this special day and smiled. The friendship that had formed between them was unexpected and it warmed her heart to know the acceptance that she longed for from his family had finally come.

There was a knock at the door before it was pushed open to reveal her best friend. She looked up and saw her friend wipe a tear from her eye as she approached.

She gave her friend a contented smile, willing herself not to cry.

She teased her telling her that not a tear will be shed for today was a happy occasion.

Her friend laughed, enfolding her in a tight embrace.

'I'm happy for you. These are tears of joy,' her best friend explained.

She nodded as she pulled away, wiping the errant tears that slipped down her cheeks.

She turned as her friend presented her with the white dress that had been hanging on a hook on the wall.

_So ordinary, yet so special,_ she thought as she touched the soft, cotton fabric with longing and awe. They had found it hanging on a rack in an old dress shop in town.

'This is perfect,' she had declared as she held the dress up against her.

Unlike some women before her, her dress was simple made of cotton not silk or chiffon. There were no beads or lace adorning her garment, and as her friend helped her slip the dress over her head, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

She felt the soft sway of the fabric against her skin and shivered. When her friend pushed her to stand in front of the mirror, she was amazed at what she saw.

She almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her. Gone was the sullen girl with the broken heart, whose eyes seemed lost. Instead, a woman with a glowing smile and contented soul gazed back at her.

Her fingers traced the edge of the fabric where it rested against her bared shoulders, enjoying the tickling sensation she felt.

'You look beautiful, Liz,' her friend whispered as she stood back watching her.

She turned and couldn't help the stunning smile that appeared on her face. She was so very happy.

She sat back down on the chair and her friend took position behind her, reaching for the buds of baby's breath that sat on the table.

There would be no veil for this bride. No gossamer fabric to disguise her beautiful face. Instead, delicate flowers would adorn her hair. Soft and precious, just like her.

She had no regrets as her friend placed the tiny buds in her hair. And as she fingered the velvet pouch that lay on the table she thought about the sparkling gem it contained and remembered that spring night on her balcony when he'd presented it to her.

Their lives where in chaos, shadows and uncertainty lurked in every corner, but he'd managed to erase all that from her mind when he'd reached for her hand and gone down on bended knee.

With every stroke of the plush fabric, she felt the love he promised her signified by that precious stone.

_Soon,_ she told herself. _You will see him soon._

* * *

He stood at the foot of the altar in nervous anticipation. He looked out at the church and was met with the happy faces of his sister and his friend. He let out a long breath trying to soothe his unsteady nerves.

_What if she changed_ _her mind?_

_What if she doesn't come?_

_What if she breaks my heart?_

All the doubts that he'd been ignoring began to plague him. His body shook with uneasiness.

'Relax, Max,' his best friend said from beside him. 'She loves you, man.'

It was as if those three simple words were a soothing balm to his soul, he began to calm down.

The nervous jitter faded as he let out a slow, calming breath.

A moment later the doors opened…

…and his bride walked in…

…and he forgot to breathe.

He watched her walk slowly up the aisle with a beatific smile on her face. A ray of light from the window shone down upon her hair, illuminating her with an angelic glow.

And he sighed.

This was right. It was meant to be.

She stepped up to him, placed her hands into his waiting palms and the priest began to recite the words that would join them.

'Dearly beloved…'

She looked up into his resplendent eyes and felt everything fall into place. This man before her loved her with all his heart.

He had risked everything for this moment for this chance to be with her. From his decision to save her as she lay dying on her parents' cold diner floor, to his choice to remain with her on this world, it all lead up to this.

As he placed the thin band of gold on her finger, he recited the words that she knew and felt deep within her soul.

'I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart.'

fin.

**A/N: **I had originally posted this on Roswell Fanatics under my old screen name Lolita. Just wanted to repost this here.


End file.
